


Уложить плохого парня

by Sir_Pawcelot



Series: Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Come Eating, Facials, M/M, Manipulation, NON CONSENSUAL FILMING, Size Kink, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Gavin, gangster!Nines, he's still unhinged but he's so soft for Gavin, hinted blackmail, like it's really smutty, mentions of Hannor, one-sided Convin, reed900, rim jobs, soft!Nines, top!Nines, villain!Nines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Гэвин не собирается связываться с Найнсом. Он собирается забыть про ту ночь и притвориться, будто ничего и не было. У Найнса, однако, другие планы.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bad Decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015798
Kudos: 15





	Уложить плохого парня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Boy Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824319) by [tristinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristinai/pseuds/tristinai). 



— Знаешь, ты не можешь злиться на меня вечно.

Гэвин негодует, руки сложены на груди. Он упрямо пялится в окно с пассажирской стороны, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не на своего напарника-мудака. Ковёр белого снега покрывает улицы Детройта, хрустя под колёсами автомобиля. Сука, ему нужно закурить.

— Это было исключительно ради твоей же безопасности. Мы должны были убедиться, что ты не скомпрометирован.

Гэвин игнорирует его, поглаживая пустой карман своего кожаного пальто. Дерьмо. Он совсем забыл, что прикончил последнюю пачку этим утром, пока ждал, когда уже сможет вырваться из этого ёбаного убежища, где из всего этого было разве что дохренища растворимого кофе да фильмы Николаса Кейджа, которые этот парень снял, вероятно, до того, как свихнуться.

— Всё могло быть хуже, Гэв. И если честно, то, что ты продолжаешь дуться, ничего не меняет. Всё кончено, и теперь ты можешь…

— Две недели, Кон, — голос Гэвина ломается, неспособный больше сдерживаться. — Две блядские недели дерьмового кабельного, дерьмового кофе и всё это без интернета. Блять, у меня даже не было телефона…

— Потому что _это_ всё не то, что так легко отследить…

— И это, блять, совершенно не важно, как я и сказал, потому что ублюдки, которые напали на меня, думали, что Декс — информатор! Ты не должен был повышать мою охуенную значимость, и…

— И, что? Выловить тебя из Детройт Ривер? — Коннор кричит, возвышаясь над Гэвином, поворачивая руль из-за злости чуть резче. Гэвин уже чувствует приходящую головную боль, а прошло всего двенадцать минут с момента, как Коннор подобрал его. — Что ж, прошу прощения, Гэвин, что поставил благополучие своего напарника выше его безрассудной тяги к самодеструкции! Порой, я клянусь…

— Прекращай обвинять меня во всех смертных грехах, Кон! Ты же знаешь, что эта хуйня со мной не работает! Блять, у меня же всё было под контролем.!

— И несмотря ни на что, это ты позвонил в участок в середине операции под прикрытием и сказал, что у тебя есть причина думать, что Камски раскрыл тебя, — заканчивает Коннор, мельком отвлекаясь от дороги и окидывая Гэвина пристальным взглядом. — Если плен и угрозы — твоё определение «контроля», напомни мне больше никогда не полагаться на тебя в случае проведения операции.

— Я говорю, что всё это дерьмо с сохранением тайны личности было под контролем! Как я и говорил, — Гэвин делает акцент на каждом слове, будто говорит с ребёнком, — несколько мудил схватили меня, нацепили повязку на глаза, привезли хуй знает куда и сказали, что если увидят моё лицо в округе бара ещё раз, я так легко не отделаюсь. Сказали, они знают, что я сплю с копом, и не хотят, чтобы какой-то утырок лез в их дела.

— Ты всё ещё не знаешь, кто это был?

Это было, скорее, обвинение, нежели любопытство, и Гэвин потирает переносицу, задаваясь вопросом, почему это должно быть вот так. Был момент, который можно было бы назвать прелюдией — каждое обострение заварушки, пока оно не становилось почти физическим, и крики не превращались в низкие стоны, пока одежда не оказывалась разбросана по всей комнате, и пока кое-кого не трахнули на ближайшей доступной поверхности.

Теперь Гэвин отсчитывает минуты в голове до того, как Коннор отстанет от него и детектив сможет выбраться из сраной машины.

— Ты забыл часть, где я сказал, что был с завязанными глазами? Блять, Кон, это всё в отчёте!

— Насколько мне известно, — говорит Коннор, скрежеща зубами, — я имею в виду, ты уверен, что не сможешь опознать кого-нибудь по голосу? Ни одного дилера, с которыми ты контактировал последние две недели?

— С травмой головы? Да ладно, Кон, ты же знаешь, что каждый назначенный государством подонок съест это дерьмо прямо в суде и не подавится, даже если я смог бы вспомнить, что за ублюдки это сделали, — отвечает Гэвин.

Внутри медленно разрастается чувство вины, которое пожирает Гэвина с того момента, как он подал отчёт. Он мог говорить себе, что это не ложь, а упущение событий, он реально, блять, понятия не имеет, кем было _большинство_ людей, которые притащили его к Найнсу, но трудно оправдать ту часть, где его обманом заставили играть в русскую рулетку, где он почти приставал к человеку, которого должен был арестовать.

Это не то, чем Гэвин гордился. И что если он абсолютно искренен? Становится труднее и труднее помнить, почему он чувствовал себя виноватым поначалу. И гораздо труднее после того, как Коннор откровенно сучится на него.

—…ты слушаешь?!

И Гэвин делает ещё одну вещь, которая, он знает, разозлит Коннора ещё больше.

Он пожимает плечами.

Коннор сильно тормозит на светофоре, и Гэвин может видеть краем глаза, как сильно лейтенант сжимает руками руль. Его губы плотно сжаты в одну линию и, Гэвин знает, Коннор изо всех сил пытается сохранить голос в нормальном диапазоне тональностей, выбирать слова осторожно, так что они не едут всю дорогу, крича друг на друга.

Семь грёбаных лет, и да, Коннор может быть с этим лузером Андерсоном, но Гэвин готов биться об заклад, что он всё ещё является тем, кто может залезть под кожу своему бывшему самым лучшим образом.

Шаг первый: несерьёзность.

Гэвин лениво стучит пальцами по коленям.

—…должен объяснить капитану, почему после всех планирований наша операция под прикрытием умудрилась…

Шаг второй: _избирательно_ игнорировать его.

—…и ты почти не встречался с целью, даже не установил контакт…

_Ох, я установил контакт_ , — думает Гэвин, возвращая ему ухмылку. — _Все, блять, девять дюймов этого контакта._

Пфлядь, он всё ещё может помнить, как он чувствовал себя охуенно _наполненным_ , когда Найнс был в нём по самые яйца, размеренно двигаясь. Он не мог сидеть несколько дней.

—…и всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь заговорить с тобой об этом, я получаю враждебность. _Враждебность_ , Гэв! И ты должен быть заинтересован в том, чтобы посадить того, кто сделал это с тобой, за решётку.!

Шаг третий: недвусмысленно намекнуть, что ты предпочёл бы сейчас быть где угодно, _но_ вынужден поддерживать разговор.

Последний шаг был больше для здравомыслия Гэвина, нежели для раздувающегося гнева Коннора.

—…так что у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как заключить, что в своём отчёте ты что-то упустил.

И с тех пор, как Гэвин решил проигнорировать его опять, он пугается неожиданного заявления.

_…блять!_

Жаловаться он мог, сколько влезет, есть веская причина, по которой Коннор стал лейтенантом.

— Дерьмо! — выругивается Гэвин, не способный остановить самого себя.

Коннор улыбается этой своей грёбаной ухмылочкой, и это разжигает желание Гэвина прикончить его.

— У меня кончились сигареты, — говорит детектив, вынимая из кармана пустую пачку и бросая её на приборную панель. Машины Коннора. Машины, которую тот поддерживал в безупречном состоянии с того момента, как купил её пять лет назад, вычищенная после многочисленных случаев, когда Гэвин оставлял «доказательства» того, что они делали во время особенно долгих засад. Разочарование приходится имитировать лишь наполовину: ему в самом деле пиздец как хочется закурить, наплевав на взгляд Коннора, который становится убийственным, и втайне надеясь, что тот не заметит обмана. — Не стопанёшь у заправки рядом с моим домом?

—…ты вообще собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос?

— Ты там что-то опять пиздел? Не буду врать, Кон, я перестал слушать после «бла-бла-бла-бла-цель-бла-бла».

Его костяшки пальцев абсолютно белые от захвата руля, Гэвин почти удивлён, что он не сломался под таким давлением.

— Другими словами, ты не слышал _ничего_ из того, что я говорил последние пять минут.

Тишина повисла между ними, и это заняло хорошие пятнадцать секунд, чтобы Гэвин осознал, что Коннор ждёт ответа.

— Погоди… твоя реплика не была риторической?

— Гэвин.

Акцент на каждом слоге.

Ага. Коннор в ярости.

Гэвин снова пожимает плечами.

Вместо лавины гнева, которого ожидает Гэвин, он встречает долгий затяжной вздох. Очевидно, Коннору есть что сказать, но они зашли в тупик, и оба слишком упрямы, чтобы отступить. Он не уверен, что смог отвлечь Коннора, но пока попробует этим воспользоваться.

— Так… что у нас с сигаретами?

Ядовитый взгляд, которым одаривает его Коннор, заставляет Гэвин склониться к выбору пути самосохранения, и он тихо убирает пустую пачку с приборной панели.

_Пфлядь!_ Эта поездка не закончится так скоро.

***

Гэвин бросает свои ключи на стол, сразу взрывает спальню, где, он знает, завалялась пара «раковых палочек». На комоде лежит почти приконченная упаковка, и он хватает её, засовывая в карман и пытаясь не смотреть в сторону одноразового мобильника, который он оставил рядом. Он тянет Гэвина к себе молчаливой приманкой, и если детектив закроет глаза, он клянётся, он может почувствовать горячее дыхание, щекочущее шею, голос, шепчущий: «Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Гэвин. Я дам тебе всё, что _он_ не смог». И чёрта с два, если это не искушает, если его руки не болят от желания нажать кнопку _Домой_ и посмотреть, не получил ли он каких-нибудь сообщений.

Вместо этого, он берёт свой настоящий телефон и выходит на балкон. Холод немедленно пробирает, отчего мурашки пробегают по коже, достаёт одну сигарету и позволяет ей зависнуть между губ, пока он роется в поисках зажигалки. После того, как она загорается, он долго, медленно тянет, почти постанывая, когда лёгкие наполняются. Выдыхает медленно, следя за сизым дымом, рассеивающимся в воздухе перед ним, щупальцами растягиваясь вперёд, встречаясь с плавящимся снегом, натёкшим на балкон с крыши.

Он ненавидит зиму, ненавидит отмораживать свои грёбаные яйца, просто чтобы получить дозу никотина, но Коннор никогда не позволял ему курить дома, когда они жили вместе, — всегда жаловался на запах, исходящий от Гэвина, когда тот возвращался, — и Рид был слишком упрям, чтобы забить в себе эту привычку. Потому что момент, когда он начнёт ломать эти маленькие правила, начнёт жить так, будто Коннор никогда не вернётся, — это будет тот ужасающий момент принятия нового течения его жизни.

И, блять, если не часть его, даже та часть, которая ненавидит выяснение отношений, отчаянно хочет, чтобы Коннор однажды воспользовался запасными ключами, которые у него есть, прошёл через вот эту вот дверь и сказал Гэвину, что замужество за Хэнком — это ошибка.

Гэвин вдыхает глубоко, удерживая дым в лёгких так долго, как только может. Он листает сообщения, проверяя, что он мог пропустить — в основном, всякое дерьмо шлёт ему Тина, тупые мемы и видео с котиками, которые он обязан был посмотреть после того, как «выберется из Чистилища». И она была чертовски права — то было Чистилище; жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом, и Гэвин застрял в бесконечном цикле пробуждения, заглатывания кофе, дрочки, просмотра дерьмовых фильмов Кейджа, жратвы и снова дрочки. Одно и то же из раза в раз.

« _Гэвин_ »

Он думает о том, что этот голос льётся, как нежный вздох, произносит каждый слог с благоговением, что посылает тёплую волну вдоль позвоночника. И слишком до жути странно всё началось, что мозг Гэвина продолжает реконструировать этот звук, пока не переносит самого себя в ту комнату, чувствуя руки Найнса на себе, пробуя эти горячие губы, что шептали фальшивые обещания, пока у Гэвина голова не пошла кругом от этой чуши, которую ему скормили… Он умолял человека, который в тот момент очень даже мог планировать его убийство во всех деталях? Но не то чтобы это подходило бы почерку Найнса: он дотошный и никогда не начнёт того, что не сможет идеально завершить. И он сейчас был как никогда глубоко в голове Гэвина, и Рид может чувствовать как заинтересованно дёргается собственный член у него в штанах.

И именно поэтому Гэвин _не_ свяжется с Найнсом. Позволит всем тем событиям потонуть под тем дерьмом, которое он излил в своём отчёте.

Вместо этого Гэвин продолжит жить в Чистилище, которое собрал собственными руками: жить по правилам, созданным последним мужчиной, который, он знает, никогда не пройдёт через его входную дверь, возвращая себя обратно в жизнь Гэвина, будто последние полтора года были плохим сном.

Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, и Гэвин душит остатки пламени в ближайшей пепельнице, грустно наблюдая, как он мерцает.

Ага. Это он, Гэвин Рид: жалкое подобие человека.

Без сигареты в руке, его руки чуть дрожат.

_Не делай этого. Даже, блять, не думай._

Он кликает, открывая первое видео с котиком, которое прислала Тина. Сейчас, больше, чем когда-либо, ему нужно отвлечься.

…блять, он уже видел это.

Его глаза дёргаются в сторону дверей балкона.

_Ты, тупой ублюдок. Оно того не стоит._

Переписываться с преступником по поводу секса? Плохая. Блять. Идея. Даже если мудила охуительно харизматичный и горячее, чем модели в купальниках, на которых Гэвин временами передёргивает, даже если тогда был лучший за всю его жизнь трах.

Гэвин пытается пролистать ленту мемов, пытается держаться отстранённо, отчаявшись заглушить стоны в своей голове.

Блять… блять!

Как только нога пересекает порог балкона в спальню, Гэвин знает, что его победил собственный член.

Почему он не может поступить благоразумно и подцепить кого-нибудь в баре или использовать одно из этих дерьмовых приложений для знакомств?

Он говорит самому себе, что это потому, что он ненавидит эти прелюдии, всю эту чушь небольших диалогов, пока кто-нибудь не скажет то, о чём они думают вдвоём, и член не окажется в чьём-то рту. Но Гэвин знает истинную причину, как бы он ни ненавидел это признавать перед самим собой:

Потому что никто из них не был _Найнсом_.

Он добирается до комода, собирается схватить телефон…

…и его там нет.

— Что за.? — бормочет Гэвин.

Он открывает верхний ящик, роется среди боксеров и ношеных носков, пытаясь найти. Гэвин клянётся, он оставил его на комоде, видел его несколько минут назад, но у него была идиотская привычка сбрасывать всё сюда, если он не хотел иметь с этим чем-то дело. В отчаянии он начинает выбрасывать содержимое ящика на пол с трясущимися в паранойи руками, но его поиски оказываются бесплотными.

Поспешно он добирается до кухни, вспоминая, что он бросил свои ключи здесь. Он не помнит, как выходил из своей комнаты, но кто, блять, знает?

К его разочарованию, Гэвин видит лишь свои ключи на столе.

— Куда я его, блять, засунул? — бормочет он.

— Потеряли что-то, детектив?

Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда голос, мягче чем шёлк, достиг края его уха. В панике, Гэвин пытается приложить локтем человека позади себя, основная рука тянется к кобурному пистолету, но человек хватает его за обе руки, прижимает к столу и обездвиживает. Гэвин борется, но тот держит его мёртвой хваткой, и становится очевидным, что он никуда не собирается уходить.

— Только попробуй, мудила, сделать что-нибудь, и я…

— Я бы расслабился на твоём месте, детектив Рид, — тут же сдавливая чуть сильнее, в прохладном тоне чувствуется намёк на радость. — В прошлый раз, когда ты направил на меня пистолет, это ничем хорошим для тебя не закончилось.

Осознание посылает дрожь прямиком к члену Гэвина. Он _узнаёт_ этот голос.

— Найнс?

Человек давит на Гэвина, и, да, это _Найнс_.

— Не это искал?

Гэвин может чувствовать его мускусный одеколон, ощущая прилив тепла от того, как идеально он подходит под твёрдый каркас тела Найнса. Он еле замечает телефон, который удерживают напротив его лица, пока Найнс нажимает кнопку _Домой_ , и экран загорается, показывая три пропущенных сообщения.

— Грубо оставлять сообщения неотвеченными, — шепчет Найнс, замирая ртом над ухом Гэвина. То, как он дразнит хрящ между зубов, заставляет Гэвина неосознанно подаваться назад, к груди гангстера. Блять. Он скучал по этим губам, скучал по этому шёлковому голосу. Он скучал по _нему_.

— Что скажешь, Гэвин?

Неспособный довериться своему голосу, Гэвин слабо кивает.

— Возможно, мы должны прочитать их.

[9s 29 янв 01:09]

_Чтобы встретиться в удобное для тебя время._

Второе сообщение — это короткое видео, не больше тридцати секунд. К собственному смущению Гэвин сразу узнаёт фигуру, склонившуюся над столом, джинсы спущены до коленей, и мужчину, склонившегося над ним, почти неподвижно. Лицо Гэвина покрывается пятнами.

[9s 29 янв 01:12]

_Дай мне знать, когда захочешь создать больше воспоминаний ;)_

— Ты записал это на видео, больной ублюдок?!

— Считай это залогом, если ты решишь сделать что-то неуместное, такое, как продолжение своего глупого расследования или дезинформирование одного лейтенанта насчёт событий, которые произошли на том складе, — говорит Найнс. — Если меня арестуют, я убежусь, что полиция будет уведомлена, насколько _сговорчивым_ был их детектив в нашей маленькой игре.

— Сговорчивым? Ты, сука, заставил меня играть! — голос ломается.

Холодное раздражение пробегает вдоль позвоночника.

— Если мне не изменяет память, это _ты_ , Гэвин, умолял меня об этом. На самом деле, давай-ка освежим твои воспоминания и посмотрим, насколько послушным ты можешь быть с правильной мотивацией.

До того, как Гэвин успевает протестовать, Найнс нажимает на экране кнопку _Запустить_. Несмотря на дерьмовое, мигающее освещение, видео чёткое и ясное, и к чёрту бы все эти достижения в технологиях, любой, кто взглянул бы на лицо Гэвина, сразу бы опознал его, мужика, стонущего и подающегося назад на вбивающийся в него член, он кричит достаточно громко, царапая ногтями по столу.

« _Найнс, ох, блять, Найнс!_ » — повторяет он, длинно протягивая каждый слог.

Услышат имя, которое он стонет с каждым хлопком бедёр гангстера о задницу.

Наблюдая за тем, как он корчился и умолял Найнса вставить ему глубже, лицу Гэвина становится жарко, кровь устремляется к паху, пока, к собственному стыду, он не чувствует, как его железный стояк упирается в стол.

— Наслаждаешься шоу, которое ты устроил, детектив? — шепчет Найнс с лёгкой усмешкой. Он включает ещё раз, тянется другой рукой над джинсами Гэвина в видео. — Я особенно люблю момент вот… здесь.

Как Найнс впечатывает _того_ Гэвина в видео, отчего _тот_ Гэвин выдыхает развратный стон, полный такой чистой нужды, что настоящий Гэвин почти удивлён тому, что тут они ещё даже не трахались.

— Да, это очень похоже на человека, которого принуждают делать то, чего он не хотел бы делать, — добавляет Найнс.

Гэвин готов завыть от того, как по-блядски охуенно ощущаются руки Найнса. Блять, сколько раз он дрочил за эти последние несколько недель собственными руками, пытаясь имитировать хватку и давление рук Найнса, только чтобы потом поддаться так легко движению вдоль собственного стояка чужой ладони? Как же, блять, много раз Гэвин доставал этот грёбаный платок, мечтая, как в его задницу врежется что-то толстое и полное, а не его смоченные в смазке пальцы?

Блять, сколько ещё он будет захлёбываться своим отрицанием, прежде чем признать, что Гэвин застрял так глубоко, что уже не выбраться?

— Неплохо, урод, но на это никто не поведётся. Не после того, как они узнают о дерьмовой игре с пушкой.

Многие, очевидно.

— Такой упрямец. Но наш разговор и вполовину не был бы настолько приятен, если бы ты сдался так легко, — говорит Найнс, и Гэвин может услышать усмешку в его голосе, дрожит, когда Найнс проводит языком по краю его уха. — Признай это, Гэвин: тебе нравится внимание.

— Пошёл ты, — выплёвывает Гэвин, и нет, его голос не ломается от нужды. Он корчится, пытается вырваться из этих рук, что так дразнит его разрастающуюся в штанах боль, но это только заставляет Найнса грубее прижать его к столу. — П-поэтому ты здесь? Чтобы шантажировать меня? Я ничего из того дерьма никому не рассказал, так что можешь сваливать отсюда нахер.

— Вопреки твоему упорству, это я должен получать удовольствие от твоих мучений — и я получаю, но вряд ли это имеет значение… Тебе вообще приходило в голову, что мои намерения могут быть не настолько ужасными?

Он кладёт телефон на стол, ослабляя хватку, которой он удерживает Гэвина. С нежностью, которая почти напугала детектива, Найнс проводит по щетине на его челюсти, наклоняет голову, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на открытой части шеи Гэвина. Звук срывается с губ детектива, его кожа жаждет прикосновений гангстера. Он не должен хотеть ничего из этого, но он реагирует, быстро забывая, почему это дерьмовая идея.

— Давненько я не слышал тебя, — говорит Найнс тихо. Он целует уголок губ Гэвина, и тот хнычет, поворачивая голову и пытаясь преследовать эти губы. Но Найнс остаётся буквально на волоске вне досягаемости Гэвина, его голос шепчет напротив кожи детектива, такой изголодавшейся по прикосновениям. — Я _скучал_. И, я думаю, ты тоже скучал по мне.

_Нет_ , — думает Гэвин про себя. — _Просто скажи это. Скажи «нет»._

— Блять, — вместо этого говорит он.

И опускает голову на стол.

Чёрт возьми это сраное чувство дежавю.

Он делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох, взвешивает свои возможности.

— Нападение на офицера в его собственном доме — это как минимум шесть месяцев строгого режима. Всё, что я должен сделать, — это закричать и наверняка хоть один из моих соседей-мудаков позвонит девять-один-один по твою задницу.

Да, блять, держи карман шире. Они с Коннором имели привычку устраивать марафоны довольно жестоких криков, и его соседям было откровенно срать. И это не было тем, что нужно знать Найнсу.

— Я уверен, что если твои соседи и пожалуются на шум, то не потому, что ты будешь кричать о помощи, — застенчиво отвечает Найнс, утыкаясь носом в шею Гэвина.

Спокойный ублюдок.

Заряженный пистолет должен служить своего рода предупреждением, но Найнс просто откладывает его в сторону, возвращаясь к расточительству своего внимания над небольшим участком обнажённой кожи над воротником рубашки Гэвина.

Гэвин корчится снова, чем почти удивляет Найнса, который чуть отходит, освобождая пространство и позволяя детективу повернуться к нему лицом. Рука его собственнически покоится на боку Гэвина, как напоминание о том, что единственная причина, почему детектив больше не прижат к столу, это потому, что Найнс позволил.

Это всё. Теперь пришло время сказать этому мудаку-шантажисту, что второго раунда не будет.

—… .

Протест вот здесь, на его языке, с язвительным арсеналом в качестве компаньона. Но Гэвин пялится на прекрасное лицо, рассыпанные по фарфоровой коже родинки, и его взгляд опускается к губам, вытягивающимся в изумлении. И в этот момент, всё, что имеет значение, это то, как сильно Гэвин _хочет_.

— Супер. Если мы собираемся сделать это, давай обговорим некоторые правила.

Всё ещё пытается стоять на своём.

Найнс смеётся. Глубоким гортанным смехом, наполненным снисхождением. Гэвин пырится на него.

— Так мило, что ты думаешь, будто имеешь даже видимость контроля.

Найнс собирается погладить Гэвина по щеке, но тот ударяет его руку, лицо детектива краснеет.

— Я серьёзно, Найнс. Коннор уже наехал на меня из-за того бредового дерьма, которое я написал в отчёте. И я очень сомневаюсь, что Камски начнёт гадить радугой, когда узнает, что ты трахаешься с детективом.

— Мои _хобби_ не волнуют Камски, — бормочет Найнс. Хоть видение и было недолгим, но Гэвин успевает заметить тёмный взгляд, который передают черты его лица.

— Ага, так что, может, потратим грёбаных пару секунд, чтобы выслушать меня, прежде чем отправиться в Трахвилль?

Найнс заламывает бровь.

— Трахвилль? Красноречиво.

— Ты, блять, знаешь, что я имею в виду! — срывается Гэвин, краска стыда заливает его лицо. — Итак, правила: во-первых, я коп.

— Это не ускользнуло от моего внимания.

— Разумеется, умник. Но это не отменяет того, что коп и персональный киллер Камски…

— _Предположительно_ , — говорит Найнс, и Гэвин не может не закатить глаза. — Я предпочитаю… персональный подход к решению проблем.

— Отлично. Коп и Мистер-У-Меня-Персональный-Подход-К-Решению-Проблем. Я не в восторге от того, что ты впутываешь всё это «незаконное» дерьмо во всё, чем бы мы ни занимались.

— Если это твоя попытка выяснить, есть ли у меня вещества, законность которых находится под вопросом, я должен проинформировать тебя, что готов продолжить этот разговор только в присутствии адвоката.

— Ой, ёбана в рот, — стонет Гэвин в отчаянии, роняя голову на грудь Найнса, которая, он чувствует, дрожит от смеха. И есть что-то необычно тёплое в этом звуке, заставляющее Гэвина прижать щёку к мягкой ткани рубашки гангстера. Руки окружают его, и поначалу Гэвин напрягается, а после обмякает в объятии. Его пульс подскакивает, когда Найнс гладит его по спине. Это так… хорошо.

— Я имею в виду, что не хочу знать о любом дерьме, которым ты занимаешься, когда ты не со мной, — пробует Гэвин снова, говоря в грудь Найнса. — Я не могу, блять, арестовать тебя, пока понятия не имею, какие законы ты нарушаешь.

— Значит, ты предпочитаешь жить по принципу «счастье в неведении»?

— Что-то типа того, ага.

Пауза.

— Думаю, я могу удовлетворить такую простую просьбу.

Найнс наконец-то сокращает расстояние между ними, склоняясь и изгибая губы, чтобы подразнить. И это, блять, работает, рушит ту плотину, которую Гэвин возводил неделями, и он не может удержаться, обхватывает руками шею Найнса, яростно целуя, пока Найнс не раскрывается, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй. Язык встречается с языком, Найнс не тратит время, чтобы вернуть себе контроль, руки грубо подхватывают Гэвина под бёдра, оставляя синяки. Но это только заставляет Гэвина заскулить, выбрасывая из головы то, что он ещё несколько дней будет видеть доказательства прикосновений Найнса на своей коже. И к счастью, в этот раз он не будет отсиживаться в безопасном месте, неделями ожидая повторения, пока синяки не сойдут, а запах Найнса не выветрится с кожи.

— Блять, — выдыхает Гэвин напротив губ Найнса, преследуя их для ещё одного мокрого, невинного поцелуя. — Ты не знаешь, как хуёво быть запертым в этой сраной квартире.

— Я думаю, у меня есть идея, — усмехается Найнс. Он целует подбородок Гэвина, заставляя кожу буквально пылать, когда прочерчивает путь вниз к шее детектива. Когда зажимает оливковую кожу между зубов, кусая то место, от которого у Гэвина подгибаются колени, и это почти что раздражает, что этот обумудок трахал его только один раз и может сейчас с лёгкостью заставить детектива сорваться. — Я тоже был вдали от тебя, Гэвин. Наверно, пришло время показать тебе, как сильно я _скучал_ по тебе.

С кошачьей грацией Найнс опускается на колени, и, чёрт бы побрал того, кто скажет, что из-за этого член Гэвина не дёрнулся в джинсах. Бледные серые глаза застенчиво смотрят на детектива, опасная ухмылка появляется на краю этих губ, и Гэвин знает, что херов костюм Найнса стоит больше, чем всё барахло в этой квартире, и всё же, у гангстера это нихуя не парит, когда он встаёт коленями на немытом полу Гэвина.

Поднимая край футболки Рида, Найнс проходится языком по блядской дорожке, погружается в пупок. Гэвин подавляет рвущийся стон, запуская пальцы в мягкие локоны Найнса. Член упирается в ширинку, пока Найнс демонстративно игнорирует его, оставляя мокрые поцелуи на животе Гэвина.

— Заебал издеваться, — беззлобно жалуется Гэвин. Боже мой, как много раз он передёргивал на это, на мысли о Найнсе на коленях, использующего свой язык, чтобы довести его до предела? И засранец, возможно, проводил свои милые вечерочки, думая о том же, но это только подстёгивает сердце Гэвина биться сильнее, когда застёжка скользит вниз.

— Думаю, было бы неразумно жаловаться, учитывая то огромное терпение, которое ты проявил, будучи на моём месте, — советует Найнс, и у него хватает, блять, наглости подмигнуть.

Мудила.

Блять, Гэвину так хочется выебать его рот, и он слишком близок к тому, чтобы начать умолять этого придурка.

Жужжание в его кармане заставляет гангстера остановиться, его пальцы играют с очертаниями члена Гэвина.

—… ждёшь звонка?

Гэвину срать, пусть мобильник и дальше звонит — он в любом случае не планировал возвращаться раньше завтрашего утра, — но если это по работе, то случилось что-то настолько важное, что Коннор решил не сдерживать обещание и позволить ему вернуться вечером. Чертыхаясь, он хватает телефон, проверяя имя звонящего: Лейтенант Ебанат.

— Серьёзно, блять?!

Гэвин кладёт телефон на стол экраном вниз, позволяя тому звенеть. Он всё равно не отвечает на звонки. Пусть оставит сообщение, которое Гэвин прослушает после того, как они с Найнсом закончат, и если это важно, попиздует туда, куда Коннор скажет.

— Не собираешься отвечать?

Телефон зазвенел опять.

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

— Будет странно, если я отвечу. Кон знает, что я ненавижу разговаривать по телефону. Разберусь с ним позже.

Злобное выражение проскальзывает по лицу Найнса, почти маниакальный блеск освещает эти глаза. Он тянет резинку боксеров Гэвина вниз, хватает за основание члена, освобождая его, отчего детектив тяжело выдыхает.

— Ответь.

— С какого хуя я буду делать это?

— Ответь. Или я прекращаю.

Гэвин собирается возмутиться, но он реально хочет, чтобы мудила отсосал. Поэтому вместо вопроса, он бормочет, выдыхая, и поднимает телефон. Дерьмо, которое он сделает ради отсоса.

— Да?

Пауза.

— Я не ожидал, что ты ответишь.

— Что ж, очевидно, я полон сюрпри… Ох!

Гэвин чуть не откусывает язык, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся наружу стон, когда Найнс проводит языком длинную медленную полосу к головке.

— Что-то случилось, Гэв?

Гэвин смотрит вниз на Найнса, которым выглядит чертовски довольным собой.

— Н-ничего. Просто ударился пальцем о тумбочку. Что-нибудь новое?

Пальцы с силой запутываются в волосах Найнса, когда гангстер насаживается ртом на член Гэвина, мягко посасывает головку. Громкие и приукрашенные звуки, которые он издаёт, делают всё происходящее настолько очевидным, что Гэвин пытается отодвинуть телефон так, чтобы звонящий ничего не понял. Лицо детектива заливает краской от смущения, когда он заставляет себя сфокусироваться на том, что говорит Коннор.

— Я знаю, что я обещал тебе отдохнуть сегодня вечером, но я думал о нашем недавнем разговоре.

Разговоре? Было больше похоже на срач.

— И я чувствую себя ужасно из-за того, что мы не разобрались. Ты прав: это было нечестно с моей стороны сомневаться в твоих суждениях или твоей интуиции, как ведущего детектива в расследовании.

Гэвин издаёт звук одобрения, скрипящий почти скорбно, когда Найнс плюёт на ладонь и деловито начинает надрачивать его стояк.

— Капитан Андерсон сказал, что мне нужно над этим работать: доверять моим подчинённым, а не управлять ими в их заданиях.

Гэвин кладёт телефон между плечом и ухом, закусывая кулак, чтобы не вскрикнуть вслух.

— Признаюсь, я собирался оставить это извинение на твоей голосовой почте, и… Гэвин? Ты слушаешь?!

— Д-да, — выдыхает Гэвин.

Найнс заглатывает глубоко, втягивая щёки, и Рид чувствует, что он слишком близок, когда его член упирается в заднюю стенку глотки гангстера. Блять, Найнс так легко это делает, что это должно бы заставить Гэвина ревновать — как много практики было у этого мудака? — но Гэвин знает, что он сам даже близко не подошёл к тому, что имеет Найнс, не может заставить себя задуматься о том, чтобы поставить себя на хотя бы ту же среднюю планку, которая подходит Найнсу. Гангстер насаживается глубже, и это по-блядски охуенно.

— Потому что у меня создалось впечатление, что ты либо пытаешься вытянуть из меня извинения, либо настолько рассеян, чтобы уделить мне внимание. Зная тебя, я думаю, что это комбинация из двух.

_Ох, блять._

Гэвин уже слышит, как Коннор ходит по краю, готовый сорваться, и правда в том, что если бы Гэвин сейчас не был полностью сосредоточен на этом мокром жарком рту Найнса, наверно, он бы уже давно потерял всякое терпение и подливал бы масло в этот огонь, пока они с Коннором тупо не наорут друг на друга. Детектив не слишком нежно тянет Найнса за волосы, оттягивая, пока головка члена не оказывается напротив его губ, а после толкается бёдрами вперёд. От мокрого хлюпанья, которое это движение создаёт, его пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а телефон чуть ли не падает из рук.

— Б-блять, Кон, н-не начинай, — выдыхает он, его голос хрипит, пока он трахает рот Найнса. Гангстер просто берёт, позволяя Гэвину править этим балом, хватая того за волосы. Глаза Найнса широко раскрыты, когда он смотрит вверх на детектива. Гэвин может чувствовать его глубоко внутри, медленно собираясь после искр наслаждения, когда он подходит близко к краю. И господи боже блять, он ничего сейчас так не хочет, как кончить тяжело и долго на лицо Найнса, измазывая эти бледные щёки подтёками собственной спермы.

— Ты прав, — говорит Коннор, вздыхая, а Гэвин закусывает кончик языка между зубами, заглушая стон, чтобы тот не вырвался. Яйца врезаются в подбородок Найнса всякий раз, как он вонзается в рот гангстера. — Извини. Это всё… это задание, Гэв. На меня слишком много свалилось, пока я замещал Хэнка. Иногда мне кажется, что весь департамент меня осуждает за провал в деле Камски. И может, пройдут месяцы до того, как мы сможем послать другого полицейского.

— Ммм, — говорит Гэвин, пытаясь держать свой голос ровно. Чёрт, он не ожидал, что Коннор захочет поговорить с ним по душам. Прошла вечность с тех пор, когда они разговаривали без подъёбок или пассивно-агрессивного сарказма. Какого ёбаного чёрта он опять ответил на его звонок?

Ох, точно: дело в горячем парне, в котором метр восемьдесят и который отсасывает Гэвину как какая-нибудь порнозвезда, жаждущая заглотить его целиком. И Гэвин готов взорваться. Ноги его дрожат, когда он выдыхает, пытаясь сдержаться, зная, что во время оргазма он не сможет ничего сдержать. Последнее, что ему нужно, чтобы Коннор думал, что Гэвин передёргивает, когда тот находится в середине кризиса карьерного роста.

—…пытаясь не позволить Ричу повлиять на моё мнение…

Рот Найнса звонко соскальзывает, слюна стекает по его подбородку. Гэвин чуть ли не скулит, хочет вернуть обратно его рот, когда Найнс начинает твёрдо отдрачивать ему кулаком. Его губы целуют мошонку, язык облизывает яйца, и Гэвин прямо сейчас готов умереть, он уверен, что умудрился вырвать пару волос Найнса — так сильно он вцепился в мягкие локоны.

—…наш шанс сделать большую брешь в деле с наркотиками, и мне кажется, что я только всё испортил…

— Блять! — стонет Гэвин, когда Найнс начинает быстрее двигать запястьем, распространяя неприлично-громкие звуки по всей комнате. Найнс заглатывает яйца Гэвина целиком, почти алчно посасывая, и детектив не может сдержать рвущийся наружу скулёж, когда опускает подёрнутый дымкой взгляд на и вполовину не пристойное шоу, которое ему устраивает Найнс. — Я-я… п-перезвоню, Кон. Моя нога, б-блять, вся… в крови!

— Гэв.!

Он жмёт кнопку _Завершить звонок_ , почти кидает телефон на стол и крепко вцепляется в Найнса. Тот неумолим, когда скручивает его руку, выпуская яйца изо рта и возвращая самодовольную ухмылку. Это становится ещё одной искрой отчаянного пламени, в котором, раскалённый добела, умирал Гэвин. Тоном, совсем далёким от даже видимости невинности, Найнс спрашивает:

— Рот или лицо?

Гэвин еле обрабатывает только что сказанное, грубо дёргает Найнса за челюсть для лучшего…

— Л-лицо! Б-блять… сука, лицо, Н-Найнс!

Гэвин кончает, утопая во взрыве наслаждения, разрастающегося снизу живота, выстанывая в каком-то ломаном плаче имя гангстера. Блаженство наступает неотвратимо, волна за волной, пока он смотрит, разинув рот, как сперма покрывает лицо Найнса полупрозрачными липкими нитями. Неспособный удержать себя, Гэвин чуть ли не падает назад на стол, содрогаясь, пока Найнс додрачивает остатки, нетерпеливо подхватывая губами последние капли, сочащиеся с конца его члена.

Тяжело дыша, Гэвин смотрит на гангстера, который облизывает собственные губы. Серые глаза встречаются с зелёными, чтобы убедиться, что всё внимание Гэвина сосредоточено на этом развратном языке. И, блять, Найнс ещё никогда не выглядел настолько горячо, со спермой Гэвина на лице, как чёртова картина Поллока в приглушённых белых тонах*.

— И как тебе, нравится моя сперма на лице? — с усмешкой спрашивает Гэвин.

Толстая капля скатывается с кончика носа, оказываясь на краю губы, и Найнс слизывает её этим своим языком, удовлетворённо хмыкая. Его глаза темнеют от голода, который, Гэвин знает, будет насыщен, только когда у него будет детектив. Эти глаза жадно оглядывают его, будто хищник в поисках жертвы. И Гэвин бы солгал, если бы сказал, что на сегодня его больше не хватит. Когда Найнс смотрит на него вот _так_ , то он не заставит себя ждать.

— Мне нравится то, что нравится тебе, Гэвин, — без обиняков отвечает Найнс.

И гангстер мог бы притворяться крутым, абсолютным, блять, всем, чем захочет, но прямо сейчас Гэвин видел его насквозь, видел, как готов рухнуть весь его аккуратно и бережно возведённый контроль.

С тихим смешком, Гэвин наклоняется, глаза оббегают родинки, разбросанные по забрызганным спермой щекам Найнса. Осторожно, он притягивает его лицо к себе.

— В самом деле, детка? Потому что насколько бы это ни было горячо, я был бы последним мудаком, если бы не помог тебе почиститься.

Он ведёт языком вдоль щеки Найнса, прослеживая линию между двумя точками и сглатывая собственную сперму. От горечи, застывшей на языке, он громко стонет и слизывает ещё одну каплю, которую сам же и оставил на лице Найнса.

Когда он отстраняется, выражение лица гангстера заставляет внутренности Гэвин сделать кульбит. Найнс тянет его обратно, захватывая в долгий небрежный поцелуй, исследует его рот, жадно пробуя на вкус то, что детектив слизал с его лица. Гэвин чувствует, как его член с интересом дёрнулся в штанах, обвивает рукой Найнса, когда гангстер поднимается и отталкивает его обратно на стол. Распухшие от поцелуев губы отстраняются, чтобы приблизиться к шее и покусывать, после бережно зализывая кожу, и Найнс прижимается к нему, — прижимается всем телом, так, что пустого пространства между ними не остаётся, — и он настолько твёрдый в этих своих ебучих узких штанах, отчего Гэвин невольно задаётся вопросом, как ещё этот огромных размеров член не порвал их по швам.

— Спальня. _Сейчас же._

Гэвину не нужно повторять дважды.

Он позволяет Найнсу его чуть ли не тащить, нетерпеливо снимая пиджак, в котором он был. В спешке одежда срывается и беспечно разбрасывается по квартире. В один момент, Гэвин слышит, как что-то разрывается, и он подозревает, что это его старая футболка, но не может заставить себя задуматься об этом, когда чужие губы атакуют его, чтобы распробовать каждую часть, каждую клеточку его тела, пока зубы кусают, а после зализывают жгучие ранки на его груди. До того, как Гэвин осознаёт, где он находится, его толкают на кровать, Найнс залезает следом, придавливает своим весом, властно ухмыляясь.

— Какое упущение, — выдыхает он, прослеживая пальцем линию вдоль груди Гэвина, останавливаясь на старом шраме на бедре и обводя. — Кон не услышал твою грандиозную концовку.

Гэвин бросает жадный взгляд на Найнса, который, по какой-то грёбаной причине, до сих пор не снял свои боксеры какого-то отвратительно переоценённого европейского лейбла, название которого Гэвин даже не пытается произнести. Он знал, что одежда Найнса местами порвалась, мог определить по тому, как его обтягивающая одежда, казалось, обнимала каждую мышцу, спрятанную под тканевым слоем. Но видеть это воочию оказалось совсем иначе.

Он облизывает родинку на плече Найнса, пробегает руками вдоль пресса. Блять. Просто чувствовать его, быть рядом уже толкает Гэвина за край.

— Может, перестанешь пиздеть о нём и уже трахнешь меня?

Найнс смеётся, мокрая от пота прядка падает ему на глаза. На его щеке подсыхает сперма, и Гэвин чувствует беспокойный страх, резкую панику, взвившуюся в нём. Как, блять, кто-то настолько прекрасный может хотеть его. Даже с сомнительными моральными устоями, по которым живёт Найнс, Гэвин даже подумать не мог, что кто-то может смотреть на него так, как смотрит Найнс. Как будто у него есть что-то, что можно отдать, что-то, чего можно желать.

— Что ж, раз ты так _вежливо_ просишь…

Гэвин собирается перевернуться, но его останавливает твёрдая рука на плече, неумолимо толкающая его, пока он не оказался снова на спине, лёжа под Найнсом. Он пытается возмутиться, но гангстер затыкает его целомудренным поцелуем, рука успокаивающе гладит детектива по щеке.

— Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда я заставлю тебя кончить ещё раз, — шепчет Найнс.

Гэвин тяжело сглатывает, хочет отвернуться от этого пронизывающего взгляда, но Найнс не позволяет. То, что он просит, слишком интимно, и Гэвин не уверен, что он может сделать это. Даже в последний раз, когда он занимался сексом с Коннором, они не смогли быть лицом к лицу, и Гэвин задыхался в подушку, пока каждый рваный толчок неумолимо приближал его к оргазму, и таким образом он знал, что всё ещё не принят. Не полностью.

Но с Найнсом над ним он начинает думать, что, может быть, отпустить это всё не так уж и ужасно.

— Думаю, тебе придётся избавиться от этих… — ворчит Гэвин, облизывая пересохшие вдруг губы. Он просовывает пальцы под резинку боксеров Найнса и тянет вниз. Ткань сползает вниз на бёдра гангстера, застывает на этой мягкой, молочной коже над коленями, но глаза Гэвина прикованы к толстой головке члена Найнса, к кончику, блестящему в дневном свете. Детектив помнит его вкус, помнит чувство, когда он глубоко внутри, и ему становится жарко от того, как близок он к тому, чтобы получить больше.

Найнс стягивает нижнее бельё, выкидывая куда-то за кровать, и в первый раз Гэвин видит его — всего его — и, блять, этот мужчина слишком красив.

— Волнуешься? — замечает Найнс, его губы искажает небольшая ухмылка. — Только не говори мне, что это твой первый раз.

Гэвин издаёт возмущённый звук.

— Ты знаешь, бля, что нет.

— Тебе не следует переживать, Гэвин. Я буду нежен.

И мягко целует детектива, аккуратно опускаясь между разведённых коленей Гэвина. Чуть ли не ложится на него, и Гэвин не может сделать ничего, кроме как выдохнуть в поцелуй, обвить руками Найнса и притянуть его ближе. Гангстер разрывает поцелуй, его серые глаза сверкают, когда он смотрит вниз на Гэвина.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Это признание заставляет что-то тяжёлое опуститься на дно живота Гэвина, что-то, чему он даже не мог дать название. Он прикрывает глаза, не в состоянии больше вынести пристальный пронизывающий взгляд Найнса, его мелодичный голос. Потому что чем больше он говорит, чем больше смотрит на Гэвина вот _так_ , тем больше Гэвин верит ему.

— Посмотри на меня, Гэвин.

И Гэвин посмотрел.

— Блять, — выдыхает он, когда встречается взглядом с Найнсом, буквально лежащим на нём. Он вздрагивает, когда гангстер трётся бёдрами о него. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо, почему тогда бы тебе, блять, мне уже не вставить?

Он собирается потянуться между ними, попытаться взять член Найнса в руку, но гангстер перехватывает его запястье, пригвождая то над головой Гэвина и цокая языком:

— Сегодняшний вечер принадлежит не мне. Он принадлежит _тебе_ , Гэвин. И, может быть, если ты проявишь немного больше терпения, я смогу сделать то, что ты так деликатно предложил ранее и отправиться в «Трахвилль».

Лицо Гэвина заливается краской ещё больше, и он может только простонать:

— Ты никогда мне это не забудешь, верно?

Смех Найнса совсем не осуждающий, но это мало чем помогает, чтобы избавиться от предательского румянца детектива.

Гангстер тянется через детектива, достигая прикроватной тумбочки и отпуская запястье Гэвина в процессе. Детектив пользуется возможностью и вцепляется в бёдра Найнса, сопротивляется желанию опустить руки ниже и сжать эту тугую задницу. Заметив несколько родинок на груди Найнса, Гэвин ничего не может с собой поделать, кроме как прижаться к нескольким из них губами, проводя языком линию между ними, пока Найнс открывает первый ящик тумбочки.

— Я предполагаю, что найду здесь всё, что нам нужно?

— Смазка и гондоны в верхнем.

Найнс замирает, сдерживая рваный выдох, когда Гэвин проводит зубами над одним из его розовых твёрдых сосков. Он хочет зажать его между губ, но Найнс тут же отстраняется, держа руку на груди Гэвина, чтобы тот не поднялся вслед за ним. Почти обиженное выражение лица Гэвина заставляет Найнса рассмеяться:

— Спокойно, детектив. Возможно, мне придётся поступить по-своему, если ты настаиваешь на творческом подходе к использованию своего рта.

— В этом и смысл.

— До того, как я у меня будет шанс вылизать тебя?

Он раздвигает ноги Гэвина и с игривой улыбкой опускается, пока Гэвин не ощущает его дыхания на своих яйцах. Гэвин сглатывает, дёргает бёдрами и тяжело выдыхает, когда чувствует, как слюна стекает к его дырке. И Найнса, конечно же, ничего не удерживает от того, чтобы собрать её пальцами, размазывая между ягодиц, Гэвин дрожит, ощущая, как остатки стекают к копчику. Детектив собирается спросить, когда же начнётся вылизывание, но затем Найнс _дышит_ , и холодный воздух касается его входа, заставляет Гэвина крепко вцепиться в простыни.

— Н-Найнс, — выдыхает Гэвин, когда этот горячий, мокрый язык лениво скользит вокруг его ануса.

Гангстер сплёвывает, ведёт языком, обжигая кожу Гэвина, между дыркой и мошонкой. Он вонзается ртом в кожу, посасывает так громко, что Гэвин уверен, что гангстер не слышит его тихих стонов, которые сам из него выбивает. Он кружит и спускается вниз, чтобы проследить влажную дорожку до входа, и Гэвин не может ничего с собой сделать, рвётся навстречу этим прикосновениям, чтобы почувствовать, как этот язык входит в него. Но Найнс отстраняется настолько, что Гэвин чувствует, как он выдыхает, и _бляяяять_ , это было слишком хорошо.

— Да ладно, Найнс, — Гэвин практически шепчет, совершенно плюя на то, насколько по-блядски нуждающимся звучит его голос.

Он смотрит вниз и видит, как Найнс целует внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Серые глаза встречаются с его, и Гэвин замечает эту Чеширскую ухмылочку на его лице, пока пальцы гладят чувствительную кожу вокруг дырки.

— Я требую уточнений: что ты хотел, чтобы я повторил, детектив?

— Чёрт тебя подери. Не будь сукой.

Он дёргается, пытаясь насадиться на эти пальцы, но Найнс тут же отстраняет руку.

— На-а-айнс.

Гангстер изгибает бровь:

—…да, Гэвин?

— Может, ты уже вылижешь мою грёбаную задницу?

— Считается, что слово «пожалуйста» — это наиболее эффективный способ получения желаемого.

—…пожалуйста, — нетерпеливо выдавливает Гэвин.

Он почти надеется, что Найнс не продолжит издеваться над ним, но после, когда этот тёплый язык скользит между ягодиц, надавливая на колечко мышц, Гэвин, запрокинув голову назад и низко простонав, не может не прошептать:

— Мудила.

— Ты то, что ты ешь, — возвращает ему Найнс, прежде чем врезаться глубоко в Гэвина языком.

Он крепко держит бёдра Гэвина, смачивая и вылизывая того. Кончик его языка медленно давит и давит на мышечное колечко. Гэвин потерялся в этих ощущениях, тяжело дыша, когда череда проклятий срывается с его губ. Удовольствие клубится у него внизу живота, чувствуя как этот язык преодолевает сопротивление. Вскоре присоединяется и палец, также обильно смазанный слюной, вжимается в него, разрабатывая Гэвина, и тогда он чувствует, как язык Найнса погружается глубже, будто распробовать его в ещё более интимном смысле.

К этому моменту, Гэвин был близок к состоянию безвольной массы, следующей за лицом Найнса, его стоны сливаются в почти непонятные звуки. Другой палец входит в него, толкаясь в глубину, несмотря на сопротивление, и тело Гэвина почти неохотно приспосабливается к этому жгучему проникновению. И Найнс не делает секрета из того, насколько он наслаждается производимым на Гэвина эффектом. Детектив почти может поклясться, что чувствует эту его ухмылку, когда гангстер вылизывает и посасывает кожу между ягодиц, пока пальцы откровенно трахают его. Гэвин ловит этот пронизывающий взгляд снова и тяжело сглатывает, смачивая ставшую вдруг сухой глотку. Он неожиданно для себя самого чувствует неловкость от действий гангстера.

— Ты довольно узкий, детектив. Неужели ты не играл со своей задницей, пока я не мог сделать это за тебя?

Гэвин издаёт возмущённый звук, когда Найнс вынимает пальцы, а стыдливая краска распространяется так глубоко, что аж покрывает шею детектива. Он отворачивается, когда Найнс выдавливает на ладонь смазку.

— Пытаешься заставить меня признаться, что я дрочил на тебя, эгоцентричного придурка? — мямлит Гэвин.

Он слышит смех Найнса, чувствует горячее дыхание на своей щеке, когда высокий мужчина нависает над ним, измазанные в лубриканте пальцы снова проходятся по его дырке, надавливают на вход, и Гэвин бесстыдно сам насаживается на них, трахая себя рукой Найнса.

— Я знаю это, Гэвин.

И добавляет третий палец, и, блять, Гэвин хочет — нуждается — в чём-то б _о_ льшем, чтобы заполнило его, нуждается в члене Найнса, как человек, умирающий в пустыне от жажды, нуждается в глотке воды. Ничто другое не насытит его.

— Ты трогал себя, когда меня не было, потому что ты знаешь, что лишь я один способен сделать тебе хорошо, — шепчет Найнс. И толкается пальцами достаточно глубоко, чтобы задеть ту часть Гэвина, что заставляет у него перед закрытыми глазами заплясать красные искры, проводит языком вдоль ушной раковины уха детектива, прежде чем добавить, почти интимно, почти по секрету:

— И если хочешь знать, я тоже прикасался к себе, думая о тебе. Неоднократно.

И чёрт, если это не обрисовало адскую картинку в голове Гэвина, где Найнс доводит себя до края с именем детектива, срывающимся обрывистым дыханием, как мантра, то…

— Трахни меня, — просит Гэвин, голос хрипит и ломается от нужды. Пальцы Найнса задевают эту точку снова, и это заставляет колени Гэвина мелко дрожать, пока пальцы кружат, вызывая внутри него негу, граничащую с болью. — Найнс, пожалуйста!

Он не уверен, как много из этого он сможет ещё стерпеть.

К счастью, Найнс тоже был не в состоянии больше ждать. Он берёт презерватив, разрывая упаковку, с плохо контролируемой поспешностью, раскатывает его по члену. Латекс надевался так плотно, что едва подходил. Гэвин думает, что ему нужно купить размер побольше, но потом видит, как Найнс закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. И всё, что Гэвин хочет, — это быть единственным, кто всё-таки сорвёт эти сладкие с звуки с припухших от поцелуев губ.

Его разрывает нетерпение, когда Найнс пристраивается между разведённых коленей Гэвина, а толстая головка упирается во вход. Прядка волос падает на глаза гангстера, и, даже не думая, Гэвин тянется, убирая в сторону мягкий локон. Его большой палец скользит по щеке Найнса, и есть что-то почти нежное в том, как смотрит на него гангстер, пока Гэвин стирает следы засохшей спермы с его лица.

— Я подозреваю, что следующая часть может быть несколько неприятна.

— Секс с тобой всегда идёт в комплекте с предупреждающими дисклеймерами?

И он толкается, головка врывается в Гэвина, и тот с силой вцепляется в плечи Найнса, сдерживая стоны от боли. Хотя он и ожидал этого, одной толщины достаточно, чтобы первое проникновение стало малоприятным, и не важно, сколько грёбанных дюймов Найнса должны были заполнить его. Но Гэвин примет его всего, и плевать, если это сломает его. И он соврёт, если скажет, что не хочет быть абсолютно сломанным.

Смех Найнса прерывается коротким вздохом, когда он так медленно входит в Гэвина, что это становится почти мучительным. Удовольствие омрачается острыми краями боли, наполняющей каждую клетку, когда тело растягивается, пытаясь вместить склонившегося над ним гангстера, и Гэвина знает, что даже несмотря на аккуратность Найнса, он почувствует эту боль спустя время. С низким стоном Найнс входит во всю длину, роняя голову напротив лба Гэвина. Он выдыхает с дрожью, которая давит на губы детектива. Когда он пытается двигаться, звук, который издаёт Гэвин, обтекает в очевидный плач.

— Мне следовало бы наказать тебя за то, что ты заставил меня так долго ждать, — говорит Найнс, почти полностью выходя до того, как толкнуться внутрь снова. Гэвин пытается закусить рвущееся наружу хныканье, чувствуя, как его глаза покрываются влагой от того, насколько это мучительно, но слышит ломаный стон Найнса, когда он врезается чуть глубже, и это того стоит. — Т-ты вряд ли даже можешь понять, как сильно я хотел тебя, Гэвин.

Слеза стекает по его виску, но до того, как она пропадает в волосах, мягкие губы давят на кожу, сцеловывая её. Гангстер останавливается на полу-толчке, почти полностью погружённый в Гэвина, но тот, ещё не оправившийся от распирающих его ощущений, пытается отвернуться от пронизывающего взгляда. Он не хочет, чтобы Найнс видел, насколько уязвимым его слова сделали детектива, не хочет быть беззащитным.

— Гэвин.?

Он знает, что единственная причина, по которой ему сошло это с рук, в том, что Найнс не ожидал того, что Гэвин вдруг рванётся, переворачивая их, пока Найнс не окажется под ним, и прижимая оба запястья гангстера над его головой. Он видит эти серые глаза, радужка в которых вот-вот исчезнет под этим похотливым блеском, губы изгибаются в ожидании. Но Гэвин не доверяет себе, что сможет выдержать пристальный взгляд Найнса, склоняется и игриво кусает его нижнюю губу. Его контроль такой же хрупкий, как и его эго, но он будет потакать каждому моменту, когда Найнс позволяет прижать себя.

— Думаю, тогда нам следует начать навёрстывать упущенное время, — говорит Гэвин. Он насаживается на член Найнса, игнорируя жжение, пока снова не оказывается заполненным, сидя на бёдрах гангстера. С рычанием он медленно поднимается, чтобы снова опуститься, хныкая, когда его задница ударяется напротив яиц Найнса. — Пиздец, детка, это просто охуенно.

И это была правда, теперь Гэвину гораздо проще давалось принять Найнса во всю длину, больше не чувствуя, будто его разрывает изнутри. Теперь он стонал совершенно по другой причине, когда начал двигаться, устанавливая ритм, от которого из его глотки выбивались абсолютно бесстыдные стоны. Он чувствует, как Найнс делает нерешительную попытку ослабить хватку детектива, но в итоге они соединяют пальцы, чтобы удержать руки на месте. Эти серые глаза жадно наслаждаются зрелищем того, как Гэвин всякий раз опускает себя на толстый член, и единственное, что могло бы сделать лучше, — это реальное ощущение Найнса, ощущение этого обнажённого члена, врывающегося в его задницу.

— Н-Найнс, Найнс… ох, блять, — выдыхает Гэвин, тяжело опускаясь вниз.

Он вскрикивает, когда Найнс приподнимает бёдра, грубо толкаясь вверх, пока колени Гэвина не вздрагивают от ощущений. Было вполне естественно, что гангстер может всё ещё может сидеть, приезжать, чтобы встретиться с Гэвином в любое время, маскируя рваные выдохи, которые иногда срываются с губ Найнса. Но Гэвин видит, как гангстер буквально ходит по краю, разрывается на части под ним, как пот скапливается над этими идеальными бровями, как кровь окрашивает эти бледные щёки. Это побуждает собственнический импульс в детективе, заставляет его склониться, столкнуться губами, разъединяя их языком и толкаясь в рот так же сильно, как он объезжает член Найнса. Это почти хныканье, которое поглощается их поцелуем, и на этот раз, этот звук издаёт не Гэвин.

Он застигнут врасплох, когда Найнс с силой валит его на спину, удобно устраиваясь между разведённых бёдер и вторгаясь, жадно трахая, будто это принадлежит только ему. И блять, это как раз-таки, может, и так: он трахает Гэвин настолько тщательно, что вполне может испортить детектива для кого-нибудь другого. В этот момент, всё, что было, — это _Найнс_ : его губы, что встречаются с губами Гэвина и исследуют рот, мокрые поцелуи, его руки, которые удерживают Гэвина будто в тисках — слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отпустить. Всякий раз, как он толкается в детектива, он подводит его всё ближе и ближе к краю, и Гэвин стонет, желая оседлать эту волну, бормоча имя Найнса, когда он разрывает их поцелуй и зарывается щекой в подушку, зажмуриваясь. Ещё немного, ещё, блять, чуть-чуть…

— Смотри на меня, Гэвин!

Его имя звучит так комкано, так отчаянно, почти как призыв, который наполняет пространство между ними. И это заставляет Гэвина посмотреть, увидеть Найнса, двигающегося над ним. Бёдра врезаются в него, растрёпанные волосы падают перед бледными глазами, и, блять, ничто не выглядело красивее, идеальнее, чем Найнс, толкающийся в него.

И тому есть ряд причин, которые заставляют Гэвина кончить гораздо сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, когда Найнс его трахал: его имя, повторяемое с необузданной потребностью, Найнс, задевающий эту интимную точку внутри него, и рука, сжимающая его по мере того, как перед глазами начинают плясать красные искры. И Гэвин ничего не может сделать, лишь запрокинуть голову, выстанывая имя Найнса. Рука проскальзывает между ними, обхватывая его пульсирующий член, додрачивая его парой движений, удовольствием, которое отрывается от живота с каждой каплей спермы, что обрисовывает его потную кожу. И Гэвин хватается за него, за это призрачное удовольствие, удерживая как можно дольше это ощущение. Его тело сжимается вокруг члена Найнса, когда тот врывается в него. Но хватает всего нескольких толчков, и Найнс замирает, душит стон в горле и спускает в Гэвина.

Он взрывается, опустошается полностью. Голова падает на грудь Гэвина, который обвивает того ногами за коленями, чтобы удержать в себе. Оба тяжело дышат, и у Гэвина руки чешутся, чтобы запустить в эти скользкие локоны волосы свои пальцы, но момент ясности озаряет его, когда он напоминает себе, с кем он в кровати и насколько опасно это может быть, если позволить вот этому вот всему стать б _о_ льшим, чем простой перепихон. И неважно, если на карту поставлено так много, если кто-то, с кем он работает, узнает, во что он ввязался.

Чувствуя его колебания, Найнс опускает голову, эти широко распахнутые глаза награждают Гэвина любопытным взглядом, который так похож на Коннора. И это должно сжирать его от чувства вины, как медленно-действующий яд, но вдруг эти губы искривляются в ленивой ухмылке и этот, _этот_ взгляд, который только Найнс может ему дать, заставляет Гэвина глубоко зарыть весь свой стыд вместе со всеми странными решениями.

Найнс медленно отстраняется, дискомфорт заставляет детектива сдвинуться под гангстером и закусить чуть не вырвавшийся звук. Найнс заламывает бровь, когда смотрит на множество подтёков спермы, покрывающих их тела. И взгляд, которым он после награждает детектива, заставляет его глубоко залиться краской.

— Детектив…

— Ни. Одного. Грёбаного. Слова, — хрипит Гэвин и совсем не дуется. Не совсем. Потому что Гэвин Рид _не_ дуется.

Найнс смеётся, проводя большим пальцем вдоль соска Гэвина, и детектив рвано вдыхает от того, насколько он чувствителен. Гангстер прослеживает большим пальцем его нижнюю губу, оставляя капельки спермы, которые собрал до этого, и после — склоняется ниже, его дыхание бродит над губами Гэвина, вынимает язык, чтобы стереть беспорядок, который сам же устроил, и, блять, кто же знал, что один из главных подозреваемых в деле о наркоторговле может быть такой шлюшкой?

Гэвин пытается избежать этого языка, хочет почувствовать, как этот рот сталкивается с его собственным, но Найнс тут же отстраняется с лукавой улыбкой на лице:

— Я должен был привести тебя в порядок.

Он выходит из спальни, снимает использованный презерватив, завязывая концы. Гэвин не позволяет разочарованию проскользнуть на его лице, садится на край кровати и кривится. Блять, он реально будет чувствовать это ещё минимум несколько дней, надеясь, что не вызовет ненужных вопросов на работе, почему он так странно дёргается в кресле напротив Коннора…

Его глаза распахиваются.

_ПФЛЯДЬ!_

И со стоном он роняет свою голову на руки.

Как он, блять, собирается объяснять, что за чертовщина происходила, когда Коннор позвонил? Коннор не идиот, а Гэвин обязательно вызовет ещё больше подозрений… И какого чёрта он решил, что это хорошая идея — отвечать на грёбаный звонок, когда Найнс отсасывал ему?

Он слышит щелчок выключателя, поднимает голову, видя Найнса, опирающегося бедром на его комод, с голой задницей и абсолютным отсутствием какого-либо смущения. Сигарета лежит между его губ, и возмущение уже готово сорваться с кончика языка Гэвина, чтобы ублюдок вынес свою голую задницу на балкон, если собирается дымить этим дерьмом здесь.

— Закуришь? — спрашивает Найнс.

Он указывает на пачку, лежащую на комоде Гэвина. Опять какой-то отвратительный европейский бренд, который Гэвин в душе не ебёт, как произносится правильно. Наверно, дорогие как сам чёрт.

Гэвин колеблется.

— _Если ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал, я не позволю нашему дому пахнуть, как табачный завод_ , — сказал ему когда-то Коннор за несколько лет до этого всего дерьма.

Пожимая плечами, Гэвин говорит:

— Почему бы, блять, и нет?

Он встаёт рядом с Найнсом, собираясь взять одну из сигарет, на непонятное название которых сейчас, если честно, было поебать, но вместо этого смотрит, как Найнс зажигает свою, вдыхает глубоко из этого горящей палочки. После с ухмылкой Гэвин выхватывает её из рук Найнса, но прежде чем он успевает затянуться, Найнс тянет его к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам, на что Гэвин с энтузиазмом соглашается. Дым заполняет его рот, и детектив вдыхает глубоко, прожигая лёгкие дурманом. Держит несколько мгновений, прежде чем разорвать поцелуй, выдыхая. Дым испаряется в воздухе, и, вместе с тем, последнее отрицание, которое он нёс как мёртвый груз на своих плечах все те месяцы с тех пор, как Коннор оставил его.

Гэвин всегда думал, что будет чувствовать себя хуже, когда этот момент придёт.

Но потом, когда мягкие поцелуи обжигают его шею, руки обвивают запястья, чтобы притянуть его ближе… Гэвин зажимает сигарету между своих губ и надолго затягивается.

Некоторые правила должны нарушаться.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пол Джексон Поллок — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века. (Прим.пер: чтобы создать более "красочное" впечатление, посмотрите картину "Silver over Black, White, Yellow and Red" (1948))  
> \----------  
> P.S. Я не умер — у меня сессия )0  
> \----------  
> Я подумал, а надо ли вам переводить авторские комментарии к каждой главе?


End file.
